


Fugitive

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Short One Shot, Spoilers s6 e11, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: First day of FBI training, Stiles finds out Derek is a wanted fugitive and he is not ready to go through harbouring him again.





	Fugitive

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these Tumblr posts:  
> http://celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/163619490511/superwolflin-we-better-get-stiles-going-back-to  
> http://sterek.tumblr.com/post/163620846551/its-okay-the-fbi-can-be-looking-for-derek-hell

Stiles lifted the drink bottle to his lips, listening to the water slosh about as he drank. He set the bottle down and screwed the lid back into place, glancing up at the television screen the instructor pointed to.

He froze, his heart skipping a beat as he watched the clip of the man running through the woods.

Before he could stop himself, he spat out the water, spraying it across the young woman sitting in front of him.

He clamped his hand over his mouth, swallowing hard as he stared at the footage.

He felt like the sixteen-year-old standing in the woods again, trying to hide the mix of surprise, fear, and arousal that flooded his body.

He watched the muscles flex beneath his tanned skin as he moved, his toned chest heaving with heavy breaths.

He ran further into the forest, twisting his body to look over his shoulder. The muscles of his bare torso tensed and flexed as he moved.

Small beads of sweat dripped from his forehead, gliding down his body. Defined glistening gems of precipitation rolled over his shoulder blades and down the curves of his firm biceps.

And of course he was half-naked. Oh, God, why did he have to be undressed?

“Is there a problem, young man?” the instructor asked, drawing his attention back to reality.

“No, sorry, just got a little excited,” Stiles replied quickly. “No problem.”

After a moment, he found his voice again. “That guy up there, uh, what is he wanted for?” Stiles stammered.

“Murder,” the instructor replied.

“What kind of murder?” Stiles asked, trying to hide the strain and shock in his voice.

“Mass murder.”

Stiles swallowed hard.

He didn’t really hear what was said after that; his eyes were focused on the black swirls of the tattoo on the man’s back, the three spiralling lines that coiled into the shape of a triskelion.

There was no mistaking it: it was Derek.

 

 

Stiles threw the door to their apartment wide open, the doorhandle slamming into the wall behind it.

“For fuck sake, Derek!” he shouted into the apartment, making the man flinch.

Stiles struggled to stifle a bust of laughter as Derek froze like a deer in headlights, his eyes wide with fear and his hand still holding the spoonful of cereal shoved into his mouth. A droplet of milk rolled down his chin and dripped back into the bowl he held onto.

He was shirtless—of course—and wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers.

“What did I do?” Derek mumbled around his spoon, his voice full of worry and fear as he stared at Stiles with wide eyes.

“I harboured your fugitive ass once before and I am not doing that again,” Stiles snapped.

Derek swallowed the mouthful of cereal and turned to look at Stiles, wiping the milk off of his chin with the back of his hand as he rasped, “What?”

“Wait, you don’t know?” Stiles asked.

“Know what?”

Stiles stepped inside the apartment, closing the door behind himself. He clicked the deadlock into place and turned to face Derek, his voice calm and steady as he said, “The FBI is opening an investigation in a bunch of murderers and they have their sights trained on you as their prime suspect. They’re calling you a fugitive and they want to hunt you down.”

“Oh my God,” Derek muttered.

“It’s okay,” Stiles whispered, hurrying over to Derek’s side. “Look, I’ll do everything I can to find out what’s happening. I will clear your name.”

“No,” Derek whispered. “You’ve worked so hard to get where you are, I’m not going to let you jeopardise everything you’ve done because you’re harbouring a fugitive. I’ll turn myself in and then we’ll work things out.”

“No,” Stiles said pleadingly. “Please, let me clear your name. One month; give me one month to clear your name.”

“And what am I meant to do until then?” Derek asked. “Sit at home all day, every day? What are we going to do for groceries?”

“We can order them over the internet and have them delivered,” Stiles answered.

“What about Cora? If they try and find me, they’ll go after her too.”

“I’ll call Chris,” Stiles offered. “He can call his contacts and make sure she’s protected.”

Derek let out a heavy sigh.

“Fine,” he agreed. “I’ll lay low for a month.”

He leant forward, his lips brushing against Stiles’ in a tender, chaste kiss that left the younger man yearning for more.

“But if the FBI comes looking for me, you can tell them I’ll be waiting,” Derek whispered, his voice a seductive purr as he added, “In bed…”

Stiles smirked, relaxing slightly as Derek took a hold of his hand and slowly led him towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this a longer piece, but sadly I don't have the time, so this is all there's going to be. Sorry.
> 
> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
